The unleasmeant of Kronos, a future in peril
by KrspaceT
Summary: Across the many world realms of the universe, a rich scientist omnitrix wielder, named Tonto has accidently freed Kronos after 21 years of him being gone. Now, he must figure out what he has done before Kronos attacks. Tonto belongs to Omnitrix1,
1. Chapter 1

Okay, the original of this was deleted with Nano design, which I still hope to maybe get back, but still, until then, here it is

Kronos Unleashed, Part 1

In a lab

A tall man with brown hair and a buisness suit was pacing back and forth.

"Master, I'm sure Nuts will prove sucessfull" a gray squirrel said in surprising english to the man pacing before them.

"Yeah, he will. Just because Omni lost that Barbtrix you need to power the smoothie purificator doesn't mean its gone, we just need to take it from a point we know he hadn't lost it, about 21 years ago." another one chirped.

"Yes, thank you Maple, same to you Acorn" he smiled. But he had no idea, what traveling back in time would do.

In the time stream

The squirel sent into the past was now sniffing inside of the past Omni's room, and found the pink omnitrix. But then as he traveled back, he set off a chain reaction. Why does things this bad and stupid always happen when his wife and daughter are away

In the present

"Got it" the squriel said jumping through the window through time.

"Great job, looks like I'm getting another billion!" he high fived his minions, before it seemed as though time turned into pudding, and not the girl. Then the air where the portal was shimmered gold. The portal cracked slowly, before bursting. And from the wreckage, stood a tall young man with pale skin, samely pale blond hair and a scar under his eye. His eyes, were disturbingly golden

"Who are you!" Tonto said, but his voice was sounding slow. The boy laughed.

"Who do you care, Mortal. I am Kronos, lord of time. You have freed me, from disintergrating when my body, wait!" he looked over his hands in panic.

"GRRR" he tried to unleash his true form, but failed. His rage then turned on Tonto.

"You, have trapped me in this acursed mortal form, you will PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" and a giant cresent shaped sycthe formed into his hands. Tonto tried to activate his omnitrix, and his minions their power, but they were too slow.

"You can't do anything, I can slow time, and I'll thank you, by sending you to Hades!"

"Uh, no thanks" Tonto managed to say.

"Tough talk, now die" he rose his staff, before a blue sword flew out of nowhere and struck him. He barely had time to reflect it with his sycthe, as it seemed the Curse of Achilles had been lifted off his body. Then a swarm of gumballs flew at him, not affected by the slowed time space, and struck him like hail.

"I hope I'm not too late, I really hate being late to a party" a tall man in a lab coat said appearing in a flash.

"Your the time walker, I've sensed you've interfered in time before, Paradox!" Kronos glared.

"Yes, I am" he smiled. "Vector Prime, if you will"

"With pleasure" and a blast of blue light struck Kronos, sending him flying.

"I hope I'm not to late" a older looking transformer style robot, with a built like that of a old style space ship, and the same blue sword from before in hand.

"Not at all Vector Prime" Paradox smiled. Then they focused. In a flash, the binds around Tonto and the squirel's dissapeared.

"Thank's old dudes!" Tonto said jumping to the ground, with his servants behind him.

"I don't think it's over yet, you mind helping us deal with that miscreant" Vector Prime pointed at Kronos.

"Not at all" Tonto smiled.

(Tonto hit the watch on his wrist. Tonto then started to change. His body hardened into a solid stone structure. His eye merged into one. Flash and he was)

"Chromostone!"

(His squirel's glowed a green aura. Two small fairy like wings grew on each of them. Small lightsabers appeared in their hands. The Jedi Fairy squriels were at full power!)

"That is pathetic" Kronos commented, before charging at the group.

"Gum ball?" Paradox asked before tossing one. It got struck to Kronos's shoe, but he kept going. Vector Prime charged and his blade met Kronos's, but with a bit of struggle, Kronos forced the ancient transformer guardian of time back

"Take this" Tonto yelled. A flash of rainbow light struck Kronos, but with his sycthe he reflected it back at Chromostone, who reflected it back in a loop.

"Master, we'll help!" Nuts yelled as he and his pals flew and struck Kronos with the sabers. But just growling, he swatted them away. Then he stamped the staff to the ground. A power wall of energy flew from it, sending the group flying. Tonto reverted to normal as he did.

"Grr, go change!" tonto yelled "Way BIg!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Kronos yelled, sending his sythe into the omnitrix that the goof multi billionaire had.

(Tonto started to slowly shrink as he was covered by soft white fur. He slowly got bigger ears, until he looked like a snow white rabbit. Then a omnitrix symbol appeared between his ears, as did two antlers. Flash, and he was)

"Tontalope, stupid god!"

"I am not a god, I am at Titan"

"What's the dif anyway. You want to kill me, Artemis wants to maim me, Ares wants my head on a stick, who cares" Tonto said still as a rabbit.

"Now, we need to take him out now!" Vector Prime advised.

"Good idea, time for a really big wad of Gum!" Paradox commented as he took out a gum ball the size of a Subaru.

"I'm with you there" Nuts nodded as their lighsabres changed into lasers.

"Cyber key power!" Vector Prime yelled as a blue and white key entered him. From his chest, a giant blue laser fired.

"Tontalope antler beam!" and a rainbow colored ball formed in his antlers. From their, a blast fired, with lasers and a giant gum ball joining the cyber planet key attack. It struck Kronos with a fiery boom.

"Good thing its fire proof" Tonto commented about his lab basement, one of his 2 dozen he had in his house slash headquarters slash lab. But as the smoke cleared, Kronos was still up, panting and covered in sticky gum, but still up.

"You, can't defeat me" he panted. "I, will have my vengence yet, especially Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, my sons and their kin, and you, TONTO!" and he dissapeared in a fiery aura.

"That's not good" Paradox commented as Tonto reverted to normal. He pointed at the watch, and the damage was repaired.

"Can you please help me, stop him!" Tonto begged them, and his minions, now off power mode, were kneeling to the two.

"I'm sorry, but as guardians of time, it is our job to make sure Time works. We can stop him from freezing you guys, but you need to figure out what you have done, on your own. I'd suggest the Greenian library" and the two left.

"So, what now?" Maple inquired.

"Only one thing to do Maple, to research. Know exactly what we may have inadventanly, in a way that isn't our fault, may have unleashed a villian. Oh, Wendy's going to kill me"


	2. Chapter 2

Kronos unleashed, Part two (And the surprise character, the one that pops out of nowhere, does not come with his friend from his same place. His story will be fully or at least mentioned at the end of a story with Mews)

Tonto and his three head squirel minions Nuts, Maple and Acorn were flying across space in Tonto's private inter stellar jet (Looks like this .com/images/template/360x318/ist2_1271176_private_).

"So, I guess we have to check to figure out, who or what we let out" Nuts commented in a squeak.

"Well, lets hope that we didn't do something stupid" Tonto commented.

Meanwhile

Kronos was in the swirling abyss of chaos, the realm of those who had used the power of darkness, and died as a result. He had used his powers over time to teleport him here, and as he waited, hundreds of beings formed around him.

"Hello villains, I'm your new master, Kronos. Do as I say, and I will grant you freedom, your lives and powers back and better then ever, and the ability to take revenge on those who defeated you for all of time!" the ghosts around him cheered, but some seem unwilling to submit. Then with a glowing gold aura, Kronos sent a wave of mind bending magic across them.

"As you say master" they all said in tune as they started to go through his portal.

"Lets see; Vilgax, Azula, Ventress, Doukou, Galbatorix and the thirteen forsworn, Grievous, Tigerstar, Vlad, Plankton, Father, Xana, Paul, Bowser, Master Xehanort, Jafar, Oggie Boggie, Gannondorf, Xehanort's heartless AKA Ansem, V.V Argost, wha!" he yelled as he was interupted from counting all the villains that didn't either get locked up in Spaghetti Junction or revert to good. A group of ghosts, the Decepticons, Sidious and Valdimort were escaping, and not under his control.

"You will stop!" he yelled as he attacked. He failed to stop the Decepticons and Valdimort, but he cornered the sith lord as more of his minions flew out.

"You are no match for me, teen!" Sidious laughed as he drew out his red light sabre.

"I am no teen, I am mearly trapped in this form, lets see how that little glow stick does against a TITAN!"

Back to Tonto.

"Sir, look!" Acorn chirped. A aura of darkness was around the world of Olympian Manhattan.

"We can't just leave them like that sir" Nuts commented.

"Your right, change course now" he told the plane. It flew them into the woods of Alaska, landing low in the clearing.

"This is the Jackson property, right" Tonto asked the squirels behind him.

"Yes lord" Maple told him

"But, I don't here all the thousands of owls, or their pet serpent, or Mrs O leory" Tonto said concerned. Usually by now, he would have been pooed on by owls, eaten by the giant orange serpent and slobbered on by a mastiff the size of a hummer by now. They then swords clashing.

"Oh Great, they beat us here, but how is it that monsters got through the houses shields?" Tonto commented. "10 hut!" and he and the squirel's charged. Coming alongside the Jackson lake side house, he saw the jacksons, and mrs O leory being overwhelmed by a monster army.

"Hey you!" Tonto yelled. The monsters looked at him, and some broke rank to attack.

(Tonto felt his body grow to intense heat. His body was coated in magma. Flash and he was)

"Heatblast!" he yelled. With a blast of fire, he burnt a tattoed 8 foot behemoth man, a Lasinogorth Giant, to charcoal. His squirel's then powered up and sliced at more giants, leaving a arch of destruction. Then he burnt through a giant crab and got a chance to meet up with Percy. He was tall, with medium black hair. His sea green eyes were in shock, and riptide was dusty from monster killing.

"How is it that they got through!?" he asked Tonto while cutting a hellhound to bits.

"I wish I knew" Tonto half lied, before they heard mechanical noises. Coming up from nowhere were an army of large, white mechanical 4 limbed spider like creatures. Following them was a massive army of shadowy cats and a fleet of small, flying drones

"Tarantulas, but Xana was destroyed 20 years ago!" Percy said shocked.

"Those cats are from the dark forest, but how did they get out again?" Nuts chirped terrified, as cat ate squirel.

"Those are Vilgax's drones, but how?" Tonto said spooked as all of the various monsters fired with a giant volley of lasers and balls of shadows. He, Annabeth, Zoe, and the squirel's took cover, as Mr's O leory dug herself into a hole, when a volley of silver arrows flew and pierced the drones. Coming out of the woods in a swarm were a army of silver clothed prepubescent and mid pubescent girls led by a 12 year old with moon like eyes.

"Artemis" Tonto huffed. He and the goddess had a lot of arguments, they always tried to kill each other when they saw each other, except for a few exceptions. But now they were helping fight the monsters off. Rallying, the others charged and took out the remainder of the forces.

"Aren't they all supposed to be dead" Artemis asked.

"Yes, how is it that....." Annabeth, now a tall, tan blond woman; when a evil laugh was heard. Turning in shock, they saw....

"Luke?!" Annabeth and Percy said shocked. Their lost enemy was standing right there, on top of the lake water, but then the person looked at them, with golden eyes.

"No, that boy's gone, but I'm here!" he shot lightning out of his hands. Startled, the heroes got out of the way quickly.

"How do you like my new powers, I got them by destroying what was left of Sidious. Seems as though some villians don't wish to help me, become ruler of the universe! And we all have Tonto to thank for that" his eyes gleamed.

"I should have known" Artemis yelled angirly.

"Die Immoralis!" Percy hissed.

"What, I didn't mean to, when I sent Nuts across time to get the lost Barbtrix, I sort of, seemed to have, let him out"

"Yes, and now, I have virtually every villian ever as a minion, all now with their souls latched to Tartarus. You can kill them, but they come back just like monsters, and 10 times faster. Even as I speak, my armies are giving your worlds a wake up call, and also as I speak, monsters are being recruited, drones built, and heroes perishing!"

"But, I was told something, that your plans will fall if you die. Your immortality was halved, you will be gone for good once we kill you, your rather like a hunter's or Elves immortality for that matter" Tonto brought up. Vector prime and Paradox had told him Kronos's weakness!

"Yes, but you can't" he commented. And then he stopped a swarm of hunter arrows with just one finger, the arrows sinking beneath the waves.

"Well, lets see you do this, ATTACK!" Tonto yelled. Out of nowhere, his jet flew overhead.

"Well, what can that thing do, smother me in fruit smoothies?"

(The Jet's tail extended from its back, splitting into two legs. The Wings twisted upside down, with the wings going on the back of the robot and the turbines became machine guns. The cockpit part of the plane split in half, the halves moving from the middle to the sides to turn into arms right below the machine guns. The cockpit moving revealed a head, a standard head with a green eye visor. But his face and hands sort of seemed like a organic's in sensitivity)

"TONTOR, UPGRADED FORM!" the transformer yelled.

"What!?" everyone except Tonto said shocked.

"This is Tontor, an old friend of mine. Tontor, blast him!"

"With pleasure" he chucked before he fired. A fury of gun fire flew straight at Kronos, who crossed his arms. The attack pushed him backwards, struggling to keep it back.

"So, you still have a hint of the Achilles curse, oh well, CYBER KEY POWER!" Tontor yelled as he glowed green. From above, a glowing key thing flew down, like Vector Primes and inserted itself into one of his guns. The key's drawings resembled a autobot symbol with two large green T's. Then his guns grew into large cannons.

"ULTRATRIX FIRER!" he yelled as a giant green laser flew straight into Kronos. The area was then lit in a green light. Kronos was still standing after words, but was shaken.

"You haven't seen the last of me" he yelled vanishing.

"Now, about this" Artemis stared annoyed, as did Percy and Annabeth.

"Uh, I need a lawyer!?"

And across the galaxy, his attack had already claimed 12 heroes lives

Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar)

Doyle (Secret Saturdays)

Grandpa Max (Ben 10)

Vanir (Eragon)

Chris Rodriugez (Percy Jackson)

Stephen Hart (Primeval)

White Pandera (El Tigre)

Master Fung (Xalion Showdown)

Finn (Storm Hawks)

Iroh (Avatar the last Airbender)

Johnny Test(Johnny Test)

and Max Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place)


End file.
